mlbrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Sofiya Bruel
|user = User:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa |species = Human |gender = Female |age = 14 - 15 |birthday = October 7 |zodiac = Libra |hair color = Black |eye color = Black |blood type = AB |residence = Dolphin Waves Building in Moscow, Russia |relatives = Ivan Bruel (Cousin) |occupation = Businesswoman Student |nicknames = Sofe |superhero = Delfina |akuma = The Banker |miraculous = Dolphin Miraculous |weapon = Wallet (as a villain) Doldrum |abilities = |kwami = Dolphin Kwami |frenchvoice = Jennifer Baré |englishvoice = Kazumi Evans }} (Russian: София Бруэль) is a half-Russian, half-French businesswoman and Ivan Bruel's cousin. She is an exchange student at Collége François Dupont. In the episode The Banker, she was akumatized into a money-themed supervillain of the same name. Later, Sofiya discovered she possessed the Miraculous of serenity, the Dolphin Miraculous. Using this, she can transform into the superhero of serenity Delfina. Appearance Physical Appearance Sofiya is half-Russian and half-French. She has wavy black hair that goes beyond her shoulders but not long enough to reach ger hips. She has gray eyes. Casual Attire Sofiya wears a pink, long-sleeve blouse. She wears a gold necklace with a blue gem placed on the center. She wears a dark magenta wide-leg pants with a ribbon of the same color tied on the hip-part, acting as her belt. She wears pink fully-closed wedge shoes with a ribbon design. As The Banker When akumatized into The Banker, her black hair gains gold and lavander highlights. She wears light blue goggles with coin, green leaves and lavander wings designed on it. There is also a light blue gem on the center top. Her attire consists of a sleevless lavander gown with a gold dollar sign accent in the chest part, which is where her akumatized object, a green and deep pink wallet is attached. Green leggings with light blue currency prints and lavander slip on shoes. Personality Sofiya is a passionate and hardworking teenage entrepreneur. She is materialistic and believes that money and dreams are obtained from hardwork. Despite being attracted to money, she is trustworthy enough to handle other people's money. In return, she trust other people in handling her money as well but when a person breaks this trust, she will never trust that person again. Sofiya believes that money is the solution to everything, saying that the only way superheroes can stop a powerful villain as Hawk Moth is to offer them a check. As The Banker, she becomes hostile and manipulative. She is also focused on her vision of becoming the most powerful entrepreneur in the world and her deal with Hawk Moth of getting the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses, expecting to get payed by him if she has done her work. Abilities As a Civillian: Sofiya is good at mathematics and accountancy and can compute a great deal of numbers. Sofiya also likes making deals with other people, offering cash or check in exchange for what she wants. She is surprisingly good at drawing and sketching but will only do this when payed. She can speak Russian. As The Banker: The Banker, using her wallet, can create cash and coins which she uses for offense and credit cards that when touched by a person can manipulate that person into her servant/employee. As Delfina: Delfina holds the Miraculous of serenity. Upon transformation, she gains common abilities like being able to jump higher and increased agility. She also has the ability to swim and breath underwater. Delfina's superpower is Doldrum. It is unkown how this power works but it has omething to do with relinquishing sound. Relationships Relatives= Ivan Bruel Sofiya occasionally visits her cousin Ivan in order to persuade him to move to Russia and become the heir of the Dolphin Waves Enterprise. Ivan is annoyed with this tactic of hers and frequently ignores her. Nevertheless, Sofiya cares for Ivan even if it doesn't involve anything money-related. Parents Sofiya gradually respects and admires her parents, who are also entrepreneurs. It is their high class success that pressures her into working hard into her small but growing business. The stress, which is the result, is the cause of her akumatization. |-| Friends= Laura Agreste Sofiya is best friends with rookie designer, Laura. The two first met in a fashion convention in Monaco and they quickly clicked. They always message each other in a chatting app until she aplied as an exchange student in Collége François Dupont. Since then, they get to spend more time together. Later, their circle of friends increased with the addition of Feliks and Clovis. Feliks Bieliński Like Laura, Sofiya met Feliks in another convention in Poland where he was a guest at. They met again when both are exchange students in Collége François Dupont, with him being from Poland. Clovis Azéma It was Laura who introduced him to her and Feliks. Though they barely get along due to different perspectives and backgrounds, they make a great team. Haruka Lynn Tsurugi/Lapin Blanc Sofiya first met Haruka during her business trip to Japan. She came to really like Lapin Blanc and even payed her for saving the day. |-| Miraculous Allies= Pryzza Deciption in Quantic World Sofiya was first akumatized in the episode, The Banker. Pressured by her parents' expectations in her group project with her friends, her stress made her an easy target for Hawk Moth. As the villain, the Banker, she carefully manipulates people to do her bidding and help her achieve her goal. However, she was defeated by Cottontail and was purified. In the upcoming episode, Juliet, Sofiya will transform into Delfina for the first time. Trivia *When thinking for a concept about Sofiya, Usagi based it on PriPara's Hanazono Shuka and modern day entrepreneurs and businessmen. Her Russian heritage came from her headcanon of Ivan being from one. *Sofiya owns the Dolphin Miraculous but she only uses it as an accessory. It is unknown if she is aware that this accessory she is wearing is a Miraculous. *Sofiya's favorite food are chocolates and anything else that is sweet. Gallery : Please view Sofiya Bruel/Image Gallery Category:Original Characters Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Female Category:Teenagers